warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. ;D Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay Zoey unsheathed her claws. "Let's go kick some Dark Forest tail." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll go fetch Samantha-she probably has the Diffuser." Whisperpool meowed, teleporting and came back three seconds later with Samantha, who had a sachet around her shoulders. "Looks like-" "Richtofen's? Nope. It's my uncle's, my adoptive father." she meowed sadly, looking down at her paws. Then, the cats teleported to the edge of the snowy Call of the Dead. "Look, the abandoned Lighthouse (The Vault is in it). That's where Richtofen is. Follow me." Samantha meowed. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 22:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded and followed Samantha. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- There were voices ahead. "Guys, hide behind the crates!" Samantha hissed. Her friends did behind her. "No! Leave me alone!" a she-cat wailed. Maria! "I'm going in. That's my sister." Samantha growled, and darted over the barrels, kicked the Past-Time Grove cat in the face, knocking him out, threw him in a barrel, and broke the chains around her sister's paws. "Samantha!" Maria mewed, licking Samantha's cheek. "Hey, Maria! Where's Richtofen?" "With Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai. You know, in the vault. There's a heavy lock on the door, and barely any air." Maria mewed. "Okay, thanks. Stick with me. Everyone, you can come out now. This time, we all fight. As a team." Samantha meowed, and pulled out the armor chip, flicked it onto her fur. A large gun popped up on the back of her shoulders and encased most of her in it, except her face and tail. "See? Richtofen's a pretty good inventor!" Maria mewed. Richtofen tapped on his computer keyboard. "What are you doing?" Dempsey hissed. "Shut up! Samantha activated the armor... I'm sending her a recorded message so she knows how to use it!" "Oh, cool, Richtofen!" Takeo mewed. "Nikolai, Dempshey, please shun Takeo. Nobody likes the Japanese Cat. Ever." he hissed. (LOL) Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 22:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart padded out and unsheathed her claws. "I'm ready to fight," she meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha lead the way down to the room. Dark Forest was everywhere, protecting a shiny, thick-looking, metal door, with a huge, heavy lock on it. It seemed impossible to break! "Oh, no!" Samantha hissed. "Stay hidden-we'll sneak on them-" "YAAAHHHH!" Whisperpool shrieked, interrupting Samantha and leaping forward at Hawkfrost, who just knocked her down. Mapleshade loomed over the two. "So, Whisperpool's back, huh? Do it, Hawkfrost." she mewed. Hawkfrost obeyed, and mated with Whisperpool. "This 'Nightmareheart' thing is getting old!" Whisperpool spat. "Okay, she just blew it. Oh well, ATTACK!" Samantha whispered, but the last word was a yowl. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 22:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart threw herself at Hawkfrost, while Zoey charged at Mapleshade. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Before Hawkfrost could mate Himeheart by pinning her down, a horrible creaking sound came. Hawkfrost snickered. "Help! No!" Richtofen screamed from inside the vault. There was horrible coughing. "Smoke! Help!" he spat. He slammed his paws against the doors in hopes to get a cat's attention. Dempsey tapped Richtofen's shoulder. "Hey, if its the end, its the end. We've been around for a long time, Edward, and it's best we let go." he meowed sadly. "No! I refuse to 'let go'!" Richtofen hissed, and slammed against the sides. "Edward, give up. It's over." Nikolai hissed. "NO!" Richtofen yowled, slamming harder. "Open up! We give in!" he added as trickery. Takeo was sprawled against the ground, coughing harshly as well. Whispershade growled, "Somebody open that door before the one cat who knows how to weaken the Dark Forest DIES, no matter how annoying he can be." "Tank, shut up, I'm trying to destroy the security systems!" Richtofen spat between harsh coughs. "We're dying, Richtofen. It's the end, we've told you already. See? Takeo's almost dead, too." "Who cares about Takeo? Nobody likes him!" Takeo spat back, "Nobody likes you! See? Your friends aren't saving YOU! They're saving themselves!" "NEIN! You don't have any friends, and I put my complete faith in the ones I have made!" "It's...over." Takeo added. The little dark brown tom's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he stopped breathing. Richtofen held his breath as Nikolai started choking, as Dempsey was too. He started slamming against the sides of the door again. "Open up! We're about to die!" Hawkfrost thought that was no fun, so he removed the smoke, and then threw in 3 Smoke Balls to aggravate the cats inside. At first, it would seem like little smoke, but then... *evil laughter*. "Go save your little friends, Star Cats, if you dare. If you figure out the code as well, although lil' Edward is nearly unconscious, you can fight us as you please." he meowed, and the Dark Forest vanished. Richtofen slammed against the sides again. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 12:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart lashed her tail. "Darn it!" she snarled as she rushed up to the vault angrily. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Here, Himeheart! Give me a boost!" Whispershade hissed, and she jumped onto Himeheart's back, grabbed the vault's lock, and tried to pick it with her claws. It didn't work! "RICHTOFEN!? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, WHERE IS THE DARN KEY!?" she yowled. "In the Vault! Dempsey! Hand me the key!" Richtofen yowled. "No!" a rough voice hissed from inside. There was a large hissing sound and a slamming sound but the key then slipped from underneath. "Hurry!" Richtofen spat, and then huge coughing and wheezing came from inside. And then pure silence from inside. "Someone help me open the door!" Whispershade spat.Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 13:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart desperately reached for the lock, stretching her legs as far as they could. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Himeheart reached after Whispershade helped pull her up. Together, they opened the lock, and the vault swung open. Luckily, they had jumped down. Smoke filled the room and floated up and out, revealing Takeo barely standing up, Dempsey and Nikolai as well, but on all three's backs was an unconscious Richtofen. Of course, Hawkfrost was right. That's because on of the Smoke Balls, well, wasn't REALLY a Smoke Ball. It was a Sleeping-Gas-Filled Ball. And Richtofen had been the first victim. They laid Richtofen on the ground. Dempsey slammed his paw against the ground. "ERGH! All these years, Richtofen was a loner, my rival, who hated and despised everyone and everything, but today, he actually tried to save me, and I refused. Now I feel awful." he hissed, turning away. Takeo looked down at his paws, and Nikolai looked away as well, as if they all felt guilty of Richtofen's unconsciousness and near-death. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It'll be okay you guys. Who's up for slicing the Dark Forest to pieces for real?" Himeheart meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's mouth opened up slightly, and in his sleep, he started muttering some kind of code, "7, 6, 29, 8, 2, 0, 1, 5, 3, 4, 37, 11..." and he started muttering other things, but the numbers kept repeating. "That...that must be thecode!" Maria mewed. Samantha purred. "At least Richtofen can somewhat control what he says in his sleep, lazy cat." Samantha added.Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so where do we enter the code?" ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Warning, this post reveals even more spoilers as to what Richtofen did to cats at Der Riese. Dempsey asks a lot of questions in his head, too lol) "I dunno." Whispershade shrugged. Then, she saw a little screen of... something, that said, "Enter Code." (A Computer). "Oh, there." she meowed, flicking her tail at it. Dempsey still felt really awful. He and Richtofen have been rivals since... forever. But he was also baffled. Why would Richtofen want to help him? Had the cold, decieving cat (yes, Richtofen can be VERY cold and decieving, he just hasn't shown it... yet) changed his ways? Has he finally put a stop to his murderous rages? His outbursts and randomness? His likelyness to attack random cats? Innocent random cats? Had he stopped hurting innocent cats? Testing on them? Wiping their minds as he had done his? Dempsey could almost remember his mate. 50 years ago, in the past, before those German Cats (Group 935) attacked. She was killed, he was taken captive. Richtofen got his paws on him, and he forgot everything about his past, except her. Richtofen had wiped his memory, killed cats who refused to listen. But now, look. Richtofen changed his ways. But how? What made him change? Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart leapt so she was next to the computer and entered in the code quickly with her tail. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, only 2 years ago, was the somewhat mean, strange cat I knew. Richtofen used to enjoy collecting stuffed animals and posing them as if they were in terror, and he used to be nice to most cats who didn't try to kill him. I didn't know what forced him to change into this personality; he's so different now. I now know why he's changed: Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost did this to him. I was there when Hawkfrost attacked him and kidnapped him, if you'd like to hear the story." Dempsey meowed sadly. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I would like to hear it," Himeheart meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, then. So, one stormy night, we had just finished off a horde of attacking zombies. Of course, since Richtofen was always the best at killing them, he was exhausted. Really exhausted. Takeo sat down and began to brush his fur, and I had ran and caught a piece of prey, when Nikolai said, 'I smell trouble.' And I said, 'How the heck can you smell trouble!?' 'It's just this feeling I have, like something's gonna happen.' Nikolai had replied. I had sighed and took off my sachet, and went to spy on Richtofen, who was sitting down with his eyes closed, muttering formulas and stuff from his past to himself, when there was a screeching, tearing sound. Richtofen got to his paws, ran right into me while trying to go figure out what happened, and I yelled, 'Richtofen, you crazy Nazi Cat! Watch where you're going!' But he didn't hear me. 'Oh my god! Help!' Richtofen had shrieked as a cat had come out of nowhere, pinned him down, and started dragging him away. That was Hawkfrost. I attacked Hawkfrost and Hawkfrost threw me back, slammed Richtofen to the ground, which knocked him unconscious, and the two cats vanished. Nikolai, Takeo, and I all searched for 1 year until we gave up. We didn't know until only a moon later where he's been held captive, Past-Time Grove, until we got there ourselves, in which we learned he had escaped. So, we went looking for the Prophecy Cats, and we found they had moved. What we did find, was a tuft of muddy-green fur. I only knew one cat with that fur color: Richtofen. And so, we knew he was alive, and we could stop worrying over him." Dempsey meowed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 14:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart's tail nearly stopped entering the code for a moment, then she sighed. "I should've guessed. Hawkfrost and the Dark Forest always remains at the heart of problems. The cats who follow them are nothing more than stand-alones, wanting to copy the original." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 14:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen had listened to the whole thing. His ears flattened against his head. Hawkfrost... kidnapping him from his friends... he could still remember. He wanted to whimper. He felt ashamed he couldn't have fought back. Maybe the Star Cats-maybe this would've never happened. He would still be at Ascension, then. Maybe it would've been best if he had decided to not be noticed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 14:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "...aaaand done! I entered in the code," Himeheart meowed proudly as she finished entering it. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 14:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen felt more awful then his friends. Had they liked him before? Did they hate him now? He couldn't tell. Now he felt he should just run away-wait. They thought he was unconscious! Just go with it, he decided. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 14:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, Himeheart, good. Can you please look after Richtofen for awhile and see if he needs any treatment for his injuries?" Zoey meowed. Himeheart nodded and padded up to Richtofen. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 14:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Dempsey's actually nearly right, but not entirely true about the 'deciever' part in this post) Dempsey, without thinking, rammed Himeheart out of the way of Richtofen. "Are you blind? This cat is a murderer, a theif, a deciever!" he spat. "No, he's not. He's our friend, Dempsey. You didn't have to hit me, you know!" Himeheart meowed angrily. "Sorry, It's just, you never know when he'll burst. He may seem nice now, he did at first to me, but once he gets to 'know a cat', you're a goner. My friend Diego was one of the cats he tested on besides me, Takeo, and Nikolai, and Richtofen liked him to the point he killed him. Look at Samantha, she was nearly killed by him!" Dempsey growled. "Hey, I'm his flippin' daughter! And he didn't mean to, either. I KNOW it was an accident!" she spat, unsheathing her claws. Richtofen groggily rose to his paws and lunged at Dempsey, unsheathing his claws. His eyes were bright red and gleaming. The enviornment around Richtofen when he awoke, which was enraged and furious, changed his personality immediately. Richtofen's good side had fought back, but his personality wasn't strong enough to take over him as he lunged at Dempsey. "NEIN!" Richtofen had screeched, but he barely put up a fight against Dempsey, he was trying to control over him but his evil side was almost in complete controls. "Richtofen!? What are you doing!?" Samantha yowled, trying to yank him off. Dempsey realised what Richtofen was doing. Richtofen wanted him to win. He wanted Dempsey to beat him to help him get over it. But Dempsey wanted more. Richtofen had ruined his life. He wanted more than to win. He wanted his old life back. "Richtofen, stop!" he snapped. Samantha grabbed Richtofen's scruff and the tom went limp, panting, but still somehow struggling with his paws, his gaze locked murderously on Dempsey. "Oh, you want to fight, huh, Richtofen!? I'LL FIGHT!!!!" Dempsey snarled. "You'll just lose!" Richtofen hissed, and hind-kicked Samantha in the chest. "Doubts on you!" Dempsey replied as Richtofen lunged at him. The two tussled for survival on the ground. "No, stop them!" Nikolai yowled, trying to pull them apart. "They'll kill eachother!" Takeo added hastily, leaping in and grabbing Dempsey. Dempsey snickered and threw Takeo over his shoulder and let him limp in a sulk on the ground. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mousebrained toms," Zoey muttered. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can hear you Zoey! Don't you know, Richtofen can't control his split-personalities? It's not him-it's another cat! It's NOT Richtofen!" Samantha spat. "And you need to help before the Dark Forest comes!" she added, while trying to pull Richtofen away to help him control himself again. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, okay!" Zoey meowed. She strode up to Richtofen and yelled, "DUDE, GET A GRIP ALREADY!"♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He can't unless he's pinned down and held there until it wears off.) Whispershade, Takeo, and Nikolai all tackled Dempsey to the ground. "Let me kill him!" Demspey spat, struggling uselessly. "Calm down, Tank. It's over." Nikolai mewed softly. Richtofen was tackled down by Himeheart, Maria, and Samantha. Richtofen snarled and tried to wriggle violently free, but each time he tried, it was weaker, and weaker, until the brown returned in his eyes. He panted heavily. "Vhat...happened...now?" he hissed. He obviously couldn't remember any events that just happened (he can't remember anything that happens when he gets murderous like that). There was a cold breeze that rushed through, and black-tinted mist began to seep in. He trembled. "G-get out of here! A-All of y-you! T-there's u-uns-settled b-business I n-need to settle. V-vhere's my s-sachet?" he stammered between shivers. "Here." Samantha meowed, handing him his sachet. "Zis is vhat they vant." he hissed, pulling out a red liquid in a beaker, with a cork in the top. "If zey take me, I you vill all be free." he meowed shakily and sadly. (Himeheart can have a loving moment here, trying to convince him not to do it.) Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No...Richtofen, pleae don't do this! I know it's futile, but..." Himeheart meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen's not gone forever-he's a prankster deep inside. Hawkfrost's the victim.) Hawkfrost appeared from the mist. "Come, Richtofen. Show me the 115." he hissed hastily. Richtofen set it down. "Good. Come." he meowed. "Vait-I need last vords." Richtofen snapped. "Fine." Hawkfrost smirked, turning away. Richtofen ran ovet to Himeheart first. "Himeheart-I really do love you. I hope you'll be okay vithout me." he meowed sadly, then turned to Samantha and Maria. "Take care, my dear daughters." he mewed, and then turned away and vanished in the mist. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart gasped softly. She forced herself not to yowl "NO!", and instead watched as Richtofen vanished into the mist.♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha screamed, "RICHTOFEN!" when he vanished. And Maria began to cry. "He can't be dead!" Maria wailed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey rested her tail on Himeheart's shoulder. "I should've guessed. This wouldn't have ever ended well." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Then Samantha thought for a moment. "Wait-why would Richtofen hand over the 115 so easily!? He's a fighter, he's not a 'mindless drone' for the Dark Forest! He always is against them and all they do!" she meowed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That means..." Himeheart began but stopped in hesitation. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen's probably still here. He's plotting a dramatic entrance, too. He's humorous and a prankster." Samantha mewed, finishing Himeheart's sentence. "I bet he handed it to Hawkfrost. It probably was Negative 115, a liquid that repells 115 from bodies. And all of the Dark Forest will be drinking it." she added happily. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YES!" Himeheart cheered. "That means those mousebrains can't stick around forever anymore~" Zoey purred in glee. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (There are still Dark Forest Pures out there who can produce Dark Forest cats, but usually won't, you know, be TOO much of a threat... yet. Have you seen what happened to Peachfur of DawnClan? Morningsun attacked and raped her on a hunt alone, together.) Meanwhile... "Here I made you all some, just take a sip." Richtofen meowed. The Dark Forest eyed him with hostility. "Vhat are you looking at? I gave you vhat you vanted!" he snapped. Hawkfrost took a sip first. "It's refreshing, actually. All of you, Drink or suffer!" he snapped. Richtofen sat down and smirked after all of them took a sip. "Sayonara, suckers." he mewed. "NNNNYYOOO!" Hawkfrost hissed, shriveling up like the rest of the cats, and he went POOF into purple dust like the others, which faded into nothingness. Richtofen purred. He was finally rid of his enemies forever. He could now sleep in utter peace now. His nightmares would be gone. He sent a hologram. "Richtofen!?" Samantha mewed as he appeared on the blue screen. "Can you guys hear me? Yes? Good. Vell, ze Dark Forest are gone, I used Negative 115 instead of normal, with extra food dye. They're gone. I'm coming back soon! Just gotta... recharge... my... powers..." he meowed, each word more slower than the last, until he blacked out and the screen froze. "Okay, Richtofen's out, we need to get him just in case one of those creeps are still around." Samantha mewed. "You guys go get Grassdawn. Samantha, Himeheart, and I will go. We're most important to Richtofen." Maria added. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 22:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded and tore open a portal. "All cats on the get Grassdawn back train, let's go!" ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Richtofen's soft. LOL) Himeheart twisted tails with Maria and Samantha as they teleported to the Dark Forest, where Richtofen lay unconscious on the ground. Maria shook him awake. "Father!? Father!? Can you hear me?" she mewed. He didn't wake up. "Oh, StarClan, no! Don't die!" Himeheart wailed. His eyes opened a tad, and he turned his head in front of her, looking her in the eye. "I won't leave you, ever again. I promise." he mewed softly, and purred near-silently. He was still weak, and his energy was still recharging. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 22:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart smiled happily. "Thank StarClan you're okay." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (An epic ending to Darkfire, and more specifically, the Dark Forest. Richtofen is portrayed as a hero in this post, brave enough in how weak he was to fight off Darkfire to protect Himeheart The ground suddenly shook, and Darkfire stepped forward out of nowhere. "Before this place is destroyed, I have unfinished business to handle." he meowed evilly, pinning down Himeheart, and tried to mate her. He unsheathed his claws. "NO!" Richtofen yowled, throwing Darkfire backwards, helping Himeheart to her paws. "Fiesty, huh?" he hissed at Richtofen. Richtofen growled, "No, Darkfire, yor wrong. About everything. You'll crumble and fall! Just like your precious friends and the world around you!" Richtofen spat, staggering to his paws. Blood was crisscrossed on his flank. Richtofen snickered and a large boulder fell down on Darkfire, to which only his head and paws stook out. "Help! I'm stuck! Please!" Darkfire suddenly wailed. "Let's go, Richtofen." Samantha mewed, and the four cats teleported, leaving Darkfire with his crumbling world around him. "NOOOO!" he yowled as the last piece of the Dark Forest territory crumbled and fell, with him on it. Richtofen pressed against Himeheart for support. He had broken a leg in the process of throwing a boulder (remember he can control the elements, but it can cause a spasm to happen inside him, in this case, broke his leg in the process), and they had made it to the other cats, Zoey, at the edge of a new clan discovered, PlasmaClan's, territory. "Why don't we ask PlasmaClan? They might know! We asked AquaClan and DarknessClan already, and they said to ask PlasmaClan." Lavenderheart mewed to Phoenixfeather and Ebonystorm while she wrapped a special plant around his leg and firmly sealed it with brown-colored sludge that matched his fur. It hardened instantly, but patches of false fur that looked and felt like his sprouted on it. "It's magical sludge. It'll break off when your leg heals. it allows you to move it gently and carefully. But if you move too fast with that leg it might hurt a tiny bit." Lavenderheart mewed to him. "Th-thanks." he rasped. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 23:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good. And the moment we get to PlasmaClan, if it turns out they have Grassdawn, I will shred them to pieces," Phoenixfeather vowed. "So will I," Ebonystorm growled. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't you mean Grassdawn? ^_^) Richtofen fell to the ground again on wobbly knees, and Samantha helped him back up. "Richtofen's gonna be weaker for a while, but I'm sure he'll do fine." Lavenderheart mewed. "It should wear off in a few days, or at most, a week. His split-personality, however, I think is uncurable, but that at least makes him unique." she added. "Oh, and PlasmaClan is the only clan I can suspect to be the one who is doing so." Whispershade meowed angrily. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 23:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Pffffft. Epic fail on my part. Corrected it) "Well, it makes him more interesting," Sunsetstar noticed. "Then PlasmaClan. Is. Dead," Phoenixfeather hissed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I will allow Seperationworld to be killed by Phoenixfeather and Ebonystorm, but Richtofen has to help! Richtofen likes Phoenixfeather as a friend, and since her daughter's his mate, and Grassdawn's well, his mate's sister. ^^ BC) A mouse ran across Richtofen's paws, and then a cat did. A little black tom with strange-colored eyes. "Hey, vatch it, pipsqueak!" he hissed at the tom cat. The violet-eyed cat winced. "I need to alert PlasmaClan! INTRUDERS!" he shrieked. Richtofen staggered after the cat. "Hey, come back here, you old cat!" Samantha meowed playfully, following her father. A pale green tom with short, tufty, curled fur that flowed down, with long, drooping fur around his neck that sagged to the ground stepped out. Grassdawn and a small silver kit were behind him. The kit clung close to Grassdawn's side. Two gentle and kind she-cats stood behind Grassdawn. They seemed innocent and scared. Two young black cats stepped out, one from before. The silver kit stared blankly, as Grassdawn did as well. "Greetings, travelers. I'm Seperationworld, leader of PlasmaClan. Our intentions, to seperate StarClan and ghosts from our universe, to seperate clans into their own universes, to give birth to a new world. These are my two sons, Grassdawn and my more recent son, Pulsepaw. Their caretakers are Lovingheart and Caringheart, and these are two grunts, Creepingpaw and Deathpaw. We're stronger than we look. Now, are you here to threaten us, or are you just traveling through? We were working on generating more plasma and you disturbed it." the pale, droopy-neck-furred cat meowed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather unsheathed her claws. "Your son? Grassdawn is my kit. Seperationworld, right? Listen pal, either you give my son back, or I rip your throat into pieces," she hissed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 00:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Kill him now. It'll free Grassdawn. Remember, Pulsepaw still wants to be considered Grassdawn's brother!) "Father, what is that old she-cat talking about? What are you not telling me?" Grassdawn meowed with concern. "Nothing, Grassdawn. These cats are clearly mouse-brained. Your mother died after you were born. In wolf language, 'crazy' is called 'cag mag.' And this she-cat is definately 'cag mag!" Seperationworld meowed. Richtofen lunged at him. "Call my friend that again and I'll gladly kill you!" Richtofen spat. Seperationworld just quickly flipped the tom down and pinned him with a single paw, unsheathing his claws over Richtofen's throat. Phoenixfeather growled. "Attack me and he dies." he hissed. Richtofen flailed uselessly underneath the cat's grip. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't worry, he shall. BC) Taking the chance, Ebonystorm leapt and pushed Seperationworld to the ground. Phoenixfeather strode up. "You know, I really would have liked to fire my lazah, but I'll settle for a neckbite," she hissed. She and Ebonystorm bit Seperationworld's throat and neck at the same time, killing the tom. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 00:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL Shoop-da-whoop reference you had made! :3 BC) Seperationworld went limp and died. Grassdawn looked stricken. "Why. Did. You. Kill. Him!?" he hissed. Lovingheart and Caringheart strode up to him. Pulsepaw licked his cheek softly. "Grassdawn, awaken to your former self, but don't forget what has happened..." Lovingheart murmured, and he did. "E-ebonystorm?" Grassdawn mewed. Pulsepaw purred. "Mom, I want you to meet Pulsepaw. Can you adopt him? I would like to keep him as my 'brother', too." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Of course. And it's great to have you back, my son," Phoenixfeather purred. She nuzzled her tom happily, and Grassdawn purred back. Himeheart, Dusklight, Dawnlight, Ebonystorm and Snowdusk greeted their brother and new brother back happily. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 12:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I made an awesome wallpaper/poster for Fadedpaw from DawnClan that I'm about to post on her page. :3) "Come sister. We're no longer needed here." Lovingheart mewed. Caringheart nodded, and they disappeared in the woods. Pulsepaw licked Phoenixfeather's cheek. He was happy to have a mother again, and he would never forgive Seperationworld for causing his mom's death. Richtofen yawned. "Can ve find a shelter? It's about to rain, and I'm tired." he complained. "You're always tired, pops." Maria mewed playfully. Richtofen stiffled a purr with a mischevious look on his face. "Vell, I have an excuse now." he grunted, staggering still on his broken leg. "Richtofen, don't be a whiner. Cheer up. I love the rain. It makes my herbs grow faster. I'm good at growing herbs." Lavenderheart mewed. "Yeah, but you can grow zem vhenever. It doesn't have to be during ze rain." he replied. "Oh well. Hey, Phoenix, should we find ourselves a den? The old ones are complaining." she mewed. "I'm not zat old!" "57 years is an incredibly long time, doncha think?" Icefeather reads minds! O_O 12:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fine, I'll make a den...oh, and Richtofen, 57 years? That officially makes you cool because of how long you're living," Phoenixfeather meowed before she, Zoey and Ebonystorm got to work making dens. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 12:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Timetravel vorks magic." he muttered, and then added, "Technically, I'm 7 years, but timetravel-wise I'm 57. I don't wanna be, and I should be dead by now, but I refuse to join StarClan yet. Maxis vas a great inventor... I feel good though, no, I feel bad about-" He then stopped when Samantha's gaze set on him. He looked away. "Is there something else you'd like to tell me about my uncle, Richtofen?" Samantha meowed. "Er-no." he meowed hastily. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather soon finished a rather spacious den interwoven with brambles, twigs, leaves and the like. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen licked his sodden fur as raindrops began to fall. "Richtofen, get inside, or the cast will get wet!" Lavenderheart hissed. Richtofen sighed and padded into the den Phoenixfeather had built, shielding his leg with his tail. "Phoenixfeather, do want me to build a quick expansion made of vines? I can grow herbs on the inside. Richtofen has had mental damage as well that I will need to treat." Lavenderheart mewed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, thanks," Phoenixfeather thanked resting her head on her paws. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart simply made vines sprout to support the roof as she unfolded one side and stuck it up like a flap, grew more vines to hold it up, then used more vines to build around it, making a thick walled den. She wrapped vines around the rest to make sure Phoenixfeather's part would stay up against the heavy rain. She also connected Ebonystorm's to the den. It was huge enough to fit everyone inside and give them each at least a 1 1/2 foot diameter around them. She grew cotton and moss to make beds from, and gently purred as she grew some herbs and built a small medicine den to work with. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather was heard snoring a few minutes later. "Poor mom. She's gotta be worn out," Ebonystorm noted. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Have you seen Richtofen's poster I made? It's beast. There's an explanation on what it represents on his page.) Pulsepaw purred. He snuggled up close to his new mom and fell asleep as well. Richtofen purred at the sight of a young cat with his new mother. He could almost remember his mother. He knew she had inherited timetravel, so she must still be living, and that's where he got his from slightly. She was a kindly mother. He wanted to see her again. He had been 3 moons old when he had first seen her... would she still be alive? He slumped down to the ground, to sleep. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I might as well keep watch in case anyone attacks," Ebonystorm decided. "I want to come with," Dawnlight meowed. "Dawnlight, even though the Dark Forest is gone, we still have the United Cats, and most of their members are toms. They already lost Wolfstar...I mean, Wolf''truth'', to AlchemyClan, so any tom would want you for a mate," Ebonystorm pointed out, padding outside. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Scartail's like the new Nightmareheart. -.-) Lavenderheart silently nursed her kits. Where was Mistbreeze? "Hey, Ebonystorm, do you know what happened to Mistbreeze?" she mewed. He shrugged, and and carried on. She blinked and raised her kit's paws for a second. Only 2 had Star Marks out of 3. The other 3 had died. Whisperpool only had 1 alive. Scartail's mating skills were weak: Few kits would survive birth, as violent as he mated. Mistbreeze wrapped her tail around herself as she slept alone in the cave, the same one she met Nightmareheart at, when she felt something painful inside herself, and then it stopped. She felt as if she had traveled back to the time where Nightmareheart had... you know. She stirred and woke up. There was Scartail, in the snow, grinning wickedly at her. "You mated me, didn't you?" she asked. He just smiled. "And I'm about to do it again." he mewed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The she-cat is an airhead for staying out without any back-up. I wouldn't go anywhere without at least one tom to help me out," Dusklight commented. "D-Dusklight, that's rude!" Himeheart meowed in protest. "Well, it's true. We don't need another mating epidemic," Dusklight reminded. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG